I Just Love You
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kradam. Adam misses his family late at night but he is half-way across the world so he doesn't want to wake them. He is pleasantly suprised when his daughter Ryleigh calls him up at 2am her time.


Based off of Adam's pre-idol cover of the song "I Just Love you." (it's on YouTube if you want to check it out)

After a long day of interviews and appearances and mini concerts, Adam was finally making his way back to his hotel. Luckily he got off early today. He wished he could give his family a call and see how they were doing, but him being in Tokyo and them in Los Angeles there was a bit of a time difference. While it was 6pm in Japan, it was only 2am in California. He missed them so much and he wished more than anything that he could hear their voices, but he didn't want to wake them up. _I'll just call them tomorrow at a more reasonable time_. He told himself.

The second he got into his room, he collapsed on the bed and kicked his shoes off. He was fully intending on passing out early and just falling asleep there in his clothes. He was exhausted after such a long day. He had been up since the crack of dawn, with barely any sleep the night before. But he at least did himself the favor of removing his pants so that he was more comfortable but crawled under the covers in his black Queen t-shirt and his boxer briefs, clicking off the light he buried his face into the pillow. He never was the kind of person who could fall asleep the second his head hit the bed, regardless of how tired he might be. He tossed and turned for awhile trying to find a comfortable position.

He hadn't been home in a week and a half and every one of those nights, sleeping was difficult. He missed the warm body he was used to wrapping his arms around as he drifted off to sleep every night. He didn't like sleeping alone. His body was exhausted but his mind was wandering. He tried shutting his eyes and putting himself in a fantasy of being home with his family, but it just wasn't the same.

Adam opened his eyes and sighed loudly in the dark.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

Adam grunted and lifted himself up over the side of the bed and reached for his pants to pull his phone out from them. Looking at the caller I.D. he smiled, but what was his husband doing up so late?

He answered the phone.

"What are you doing up so late baby?" Adam questioned, sitting up on the bed Indian style.

"Papa! I miss you!" a tiny squeaky voice sounded over the phone.

"Ryleigh? It's late, is everything okay?" Adam questioned his four-year-old daughter, wondering how she got ahold of the phone and how she knew how to work it by herself.

"I wanted to tell you something!" Ryleigh piped excitedly.

Adam smiled hearing his baby girls voice. "And I'd love to hear it, but tell me princess, where is Daddy?"

"In bed silly, it's two in the morning!" Ryleigh giggled.

Adam let out a laugh. "Where did you get Daddy's phone?"

"Shh, Papa! I want to tell you something," Ryleigh scolded Adam.

Adam giggled at his daughters serious tone. "Alright sweetheart, what is it?"

"I just love you," Ryleigh whispered.

Adam's heart tightened up hearing his little girl speak these words to him.

"I don't know why, I just do," Ryleigh continued. "When are you coming home Papa?"

A lone tear streamed down Adam's cheek as he laid down on the bed holding the phone to his ear, resting his head on the pillow.

"I'm coming home soon baby girl," Adam assured her, even though it wouldn't be for another week until he would be home, "And I just love you too."

"Ryleigh? Baby what are you doing?" Adam heard his husband's groggy sleep filled voice faintly through the phone.

"Talking to Papa," Ryleigh answered, sounding awfully proud of herself being able to work a phone all by herself.

"How did you know which number to dial?" Adam heard his husband ask their daughter, as if forgetting he was on the phone. Adam smiled and enjoyed the commentary going on between his two babies.

"I just scrolled through the names and picked the one that read 'My Sexy Man' just like Papa programmed into your phone," Ryleigh squeaked.

Adam started chuckling when he heard his husband sigh. Adam heard Kris politely ask for Ryleigh to hand him the phone before putting it on speaker and saying to him, "Nice, baby, real nice."

Adam giggled. "Oh, I miss you guys."

"Even though things have been much quieter around here without you, Ryleigh and I miss you too," Kris teased.

"Awww, so are you two bunking together tonight?" Adam asked.

"Yup, turns out that our little girl is quite the soother. She felt like I was sad sleeping all alone so she elected to join me, little did I know that all she wanted from me was my phone," at the last few words Kris began tickling Ryleigh making her giggle loudly and it made Adam wish he could be there more than anything.

"I hate being away from both of you," Adam sighed, trying to compose himself from not crying.

Kris lowered his voice to a whisper, "One more week baby."

"It's going to feel like a century though,"Adam whined.

"Don't be sad Papa! Daddy and I love you so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooo much, we can't wait till you're back home with us 'coz we are gunna give you the biggest most tightest hug ever! And we are gunna tell you we love you over and over a gillion times!" Ryleigh squeaked into the phone making Adam grin from ear to ear.

"I can't wait for those hugs and kisses from you when I get back baby girl," Adam chuckled.

"Ryleigh, princess why don't you go back to sleep and let me and Papa talk alone for a little bit," Kris whispered to their daughter.

Ryleigh sighed dramatically, "Fine."

"I'll be right outside, call me if you need me," Kris kissed Ryleigh's forehead before tucking her in and going out into the hallway to talk to Adam.

"Baby?" Adam addressed his husband.

"Yeah?"

"I'll never stop being amazed, how our four-year-old girl, knows exactly what to say," Adam whispered.

"Yeah," Adam could hear the smile in Kris voice, "She is pretty incredible that way."

"I miss you baby, no cuddles before bedtime," Adam pouted into the phone making Kris giggle and smile.

"I'm there," Kris said soothingly, "You just can't see me, now shut your stubborn eyelids and go dream about me," he teased.

Suddenly Adam was feeling very tired, "Give Ryleigh a kiss night night for me," he yawned.

"Of course," Kris whispered, "Goodnight gorgeous."

"I love it when you call me gorgeous," Adam slurred half asleep.

Kris smiled brightly. "I love you."

"Love you too," Adam yawned again.

Kris waited a few seconds before determining that Adam had fallen asleep.

"Bye, baby," Kris whispered before ending the call.

Kris walked back into his room and slid underneath the covers, pulling a sleeping Ryleigh to his chest and cuddling her, soon Kris was asleep as well.

While a half world away, Adam lay sleeping alone in a hotel room.

One more week until they could all be together again. And all three of them were counting down the days.


End file.
